I have invented a boxing punching system that is portable and removable that will simulate actual punching combos on a heavy bag used today in the sport of boxing. It is designed for all levels from beginner to professional boxers. It is a simplified, easy to use system that utilizes a numbering system to correlate to boxing punches that have been used throughout the history of boxing and still today. My method of simulating punching combinations will allow for any person to be able to execute boxing combinations like a trained boxer. This system can also be utilized for professional boxers as means to workout and train for a fight. There is nothing currently available in the boxing world that resembles a system such as this.
My system creates muscle memory through repetition to be able to execute the punches as you see the opportunity or openings such as when mistakes are being made by your opponent.